Killing Kiyohime
by Galadan
Summary: Mai Hime AU. A dark gothic fantasy tale where Shizuru and Natsuki will find themselves confronted by fate. The Himes and their Childs will have to fight against dark forces, risking everything that matters the most for them: their loves, homes and souls
1. Chapter 1

This is a Dark Gothic Fantasy tale, an AU focused on the Mai Hime universe. This is not a horror story, but I would like to emphasize the word 'Dark' in the description since Fantasy is not always a happy fairy tale. (After a bit of reengineering, corrections, grammar checking, adjustment and so on…the story is back. This note is from January, 2011).

Since the very first time I saw Mai Hime, I was captivated by the concept of the Childs. You know, a lot of Mesoamerican cultures have the concept of animal spirits deeply attached to a person's soul. This was one of the ideas that kept bugging in my mind last winter and led me to imagine this alternative universe

This story will have magical creatures, maybe some dark sorcery, warriors, dragons and some hue of European Middle Ages. However, this won't be a 'Treaty of History' either. The dates I will mention are part of the story timeline and are not related to real history, except as general reference to the gothic period. And of course, we will have a lot of our favorite pair facing some risky times and adventures.

Nonetheless, I will try to keep it as canon as possible. The Characters are from Mai Hime and Mai Hime Destiny with the exception of some new characters from my invention.

Also, if you want to see the "cover" of this story, you can find it here (remove the spaces).

http : / galadan - arcticwolf . deviantart . com /art /Killing-Kiyohime-153002849

**Warning:** This story is rated M. It will have intimate encounters between two females as well as other sexual content and also other disturbing themes and/or violence. If you dislike such content, please don't read.

**Disclaimer:** Sunrise owns Mai Hime and Mai Otome characters, I only own my imagination. All the characters and situations depicted in this story are fictitious. Any similarity with actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events is purely coincidental.

**

* * *

**

Killing Kiyohime

by Galadan

"_Then another sign appeared in heaven: an enormous red dragon with seven heads and ten horns and seven crowns on his heads."_

_Revelations 12:3_

_**From the Book of the Ancients**_

_It is written on the Ancient Stones, the origin of our world from the Gods and the advent of the sacred clans. _

_It was a time on this earth when the forces of nature were raw and untamed. An ancient time, lost in the darkness of the past, where lies buried the secret of humankind birth. Thousands of moons have glowed on the sky since the Gods walked the ground together with their living creations. And among all of their creations, humans, were the most perfect and beautiful one and yet, ironically, the most terrible and challenging; their existence brief as a sigh, their souls a contrast between darkness and light. _

_But the day came when the Gods decided let humans rise or fall on their own will, releasing them to follow their own path; but before leaving humankind to its own destiny, one of the Gods blessed them with one more gift to assure their salvation: a slice of divinity, a breeze of wildness, a shine of greatness. The God implanted his seed on selected human females, creating a new breed who will lead humankind to fulfill its ultimate fate. _

_This new caste was destined to hold the power of elements on their hands and the wild force of nature in their souls. They will be ruled by the Red Moon and they and their mighty heiresses will be know on earth by the name of 'IkusaHime,' the chosen princesses._

**BOOK ONE. The Awakening.**

_**Year 1399, Novosibirsk City.**_

**I.**

The hunting season will end soon and the White Season was approaching rapidly with cold howling wind and longer nights. The Two Moons will go over the dome of the sky one more time and then, the day of the White Solstice will mark the end of a sacred cycle and the beginning of the new one. However, this time, the Solstice celebration was special. This time is not just the closing of a regular cycle in their common life. This solstice was marked since hundreds of years ago, as the solstice when the prophecy will be fulfilled and the Great Red Dragon will retrieve his fair retribution.

In the cities and towns, no one talked seriously about the prophecy during the Golden season, with its warm and long days. Those days, it was easy to say the prophecy was foolishness for the elderly and the weak, but as the darkness was approaching, slowly falling over earth with cold and gray haze, dark clouds and starless nights; even the strongest warriors felt a slight shiver that was not only attributable to the cold air. However, it was a well hidden feeling for the most people. In those times, when heresy crimes were paid with one's life so easily, no one was exactly willing to spend a night on the Doctrine of Worship's dungeons. That was a one-way trip only.

Wrapping themselves with heavy capes to protect from the chilliness after sunset; two figures walked by the strait alleys poorly illuminated with some torches. Despite the darkness that grows faster and faster with every minute, everybody knew who the slender figures are and the few people they crossed with opened the way for them with a slight reverence.

Their red hair capturing fire sparkles under the torches and their portages were unmistakable for the Novosibirsk's citizens. The Yuuki Clan heirs, Nao and Ren walked to the temple for one of the solstice's ceremonies. The young woman is not exactly pleased.

"Damn, we will be late again!...And again it will be YOUR fault, Ren. What the hell can take you so long?" Nao Yuuki was visibly upset with her brother. The young and handsome man with a wry expression so similar to his sister's didn't seem to care much about her anger.

"Watch you language my dear sister, remember that swearing could be consider a sin. A punishable sin, by the way; I would hate seeing you visiting the dungeons."

"You wish! You smart a…" A tuneful voice was heard under a fold of Nao's cape but the young woman interrupted it with a pointing finger to her left shoulder.

"Julia…not now. I have enough dealing with him; he only wants to tease us." For most people, it seemed as if the redhead woman would be speaking for herself.

"Oh!...Look who's coming to the ceremony with us, the nice little spider. I though you left her weaving at home, sister."

Ren loved to tease her sister and her Child. Only the Himes, the chosen ones, could have Childs and he was a little jealous sometimes. His family was one of them, descendants of Gods according to the sacred scripts, but only the women had the power and the Child. That was not fair in his opinion.

"We aren't like everybody else, Ren-kun. But you are, so you are the one to be careful." Julia said before hiding comfortably inside Nao's cape again.

Ren only smiled at the spider's scolding. Truth to be said, Julia was kind of scaring in her full form. Yuuki family's escutcheon with a dark spider on it was respected and feared because very well earned reasons.

The Yuuki brothers arrived seconds before the High Priestess showed up on the main altar and hurried to their designated place aside the Tokiha Clan, greeting the Tokiha Clan members briefly and noticing the 'fallen ones' in the other place of honor.

"It seems the Fujino Clan is finally rising from the ashes, sister." Ren said while Nao buried her heeltap on Ren's feet keeping her face immutable. Ren's whisper in her ear was barely audible for Nao herself, but she was sure the tall blonde woman three meters away heard it as she did.

Nao felt a pair of red eyes falling on her as is following a natural head movement. The deep reverence and the polite smile corroborated Nao that the Fujino heard her brother's comment.

The ceremony took place in a poorly illuminated temple, giving the ministrant a deeper and unearthly appearance once she walked in. Priestess Yukariko, member of the Sanada Clan was the High Priestess of the Doctrine of Worship and also, a Hime.

The temple had very high roof ending in sharp towers, the tall structure strengthened with equally high buttresses. Very few torches inside the imposing cathedral kept the lighting at the minimum but even during the day, the lengthy and narrow widows with color crystals let very few light in.

The High Priestess was standing in the middle of the darkness with an unostentatious robe. The signal the ceremony was starting was the blue light behind Yukariko and the glowing increasing as the silver winged unicorn; St. Vlas extended its wings flooding the whole space with blinding shining as its master's voice, fulfilled the temple.

"Today we celebrate, as every day, the gifts we have been given by the Gods."

Every day, Yukariko with angelical smile and voice, commenced the sermon the same way. And after that, St. Vlas reduced its brilliance to tolerable bright, still its figure like a small sun inside the cathedral.

"But from today and ahead, we will have even more reasons to be thankful for. Almost five hundred years ago, human kind faced the most terrible times on its history but we prevailed. And we shall prevail as we keep our souls and hearts in the path of rectitude and honesty as the Gods want us."

The Priestess words made Nao remember her brother's early comments, and couldn't avoid a thought about the Doctrine's prisons. For which sin or sins all those people were condemned and executed for? _"What those Gods really want from us?"_ the young woman though before returning her full attention to the priestess.

Yukariko was a master taking everybody's feelings and emotions, molding them as a master sculptor to get the final shape she wanted, the result she needed. Only the Himes were immune to her charming. Feeling a gaze on her again, Nao gave a discrete sideways glance to meet Fujino's heiress' red eyes on her, wondering if the older woman was having similar thoughts as hers.

Nao let her eyes travel over those in attendance that night. That was the first ceremony that initiated the celebration for the upcoming solstice and everyone who had an important role in Novosibirsk was present. The cathedral was full that night and the city will be getting as full in the upcoming days. That thought led Nao's mind to other important point, all the work she will have to do as a Hime. _"Hell, we will have a lot of work to do." _

Hundreds of people every corner of the world will be gathering in there; Novosibirsk, the ancient and most sacred human city, the main center for the Solstice celebration. For the first time in hundreds of years, this year the Solstice will also coincide with the full Two Moons and also with the five hundred years of the Red Dragon defeat. Seems they have many reasons to celebrate, however the Priestess' sermon was skillfully avoiding that last and particularly thorny subject… With a sigh Nao decided that was not the best time for that line of thoughts.

Although every Clan had independent government, rules and equally importance, all the Clan's leaders acknowledged the leadership of the Tokiha Clan among them. They had government duties in Novosibirsk and many other cities; nonetheless Novosibirsk was the only city convening five of the Twelve Clans for management and administration.

Tokiha and Minagi oversaw over politics and relationships among Clans; Sanada was the leader of the Doctrine of Worship, the main spiritual guide and moral ruler, finally Yuuki and Higurashi, were the military leaders among all clans' army forces. Thanks to the Gods, it was centuries ago since they had to lead a massive army of the Twelve Clans.

Nao realized the service was ending when heard the deep voice of St. Vlas with his closing remark. That was the only time anyone heard Yukariko's Child voice.

Several seconds still passed before anyone could move as if they were suspended on time and were suddenly released. The darkness fell on them again as St. Vlas shining turned off.

"Nao-san, Ren-san, I am so glad you could make it for the ceremony." Mai Tokiha said in a whisper as they walked slowly to the exit.

"Have our apologies Mai-san. Considering the importance of the event, my sister wanted to be radiant," Ren said with a grin.

Nao breathed deeply with a death glare towards her brother, but before she could said anything, an elegant giggle took the initiative.

"Well, dear Ren, I think we all know your sister very well…and you."

Reito Kanzaki taking Mai's arm to join the cortege, smiled charmingly to both Yuuki siblings, "Or what do you think, Counselor Fujino-san?"

A tall woman, with sober and imposing presence, approached from behind the group taking Reito's invitation to participate, talking to her interlocutor but fixing her deep red eyes on Ren Yuuki.

"Ara, Kanzaki-san, if I recall well, you arrived a bit after than Yuuki-san. Did that mean that your reason and Ren-san was the same?"

Mai laughed more openly now they were almost out of the temple. "You are so right Shizuru-san. Reito also care a lot for his seemliness. And maybe that's something some women are very thankful for!"

"There is no problem in looking good…but why they have a take so much time for it!" Nao finally complained.

"There is a time for everything, Yuuki-san. I feel personally gratified to know that the ceremony it's so meaningful for such young and handsome men." Yurariko's voice joined the group from the darkness of the temple.

"Priestess Sanada that was a wonderful ceremony, the temple was full and I am sure it will augur a successful and bountiful solstice." Mai addressed the priestess still smiling.

"Thank you so much Tokiha-san, I missed also other handsome men today."

"Oh… Takumi and Rei Kanzaki had to stay in the government building with the preparations for the upcoming days, Priestess. Tomorrow we will have a very important meeting with High Priest Greer and the Clans leaders and unfortunately, they couldn't make it on time."

"As I said, there is a time for everything. Tokiha-san, Kanzaki-san, I value your dedication; please give my gratitude to your relatives for their efforts." Yukariko made a light reverence to accompany her words but a shadow, soft like a veil fell on her eyes.

"What about your family, Fujino-san?" the priestess asked again, the shadows getting deeper as her eyes meet Shizuru's.

"I have to apologize on behalf of my family, Priestess Sanada. My grandmother resented an old ailment and I preferred to ask Kagura-san to stay and watch over her, despite all my grandmother's protests about the subject."

"Oh, I can imagine that perfectly. My dear Svetlana haven't change a bit with age, so quaint from her." And after a pause and a detailed and somewhat sad look on Shizuru, Yukariko added, "You are so alike her, do you know that Shizuru-san?"

The whole group opened their eyes and held their breaths. Yukariko never addressed anyone by their given names; it was always by their family names and never with such intimate familiarity.

Shizuru on the other side, kept a perfect smile for the Priestess. "Thank you so much, Priestess Sanada. My grandmother will be pleased to know that."

"Please also tell her I will keep her on my prayers to the Gods, wishing for her recovering. I am looking forward to see the whole Fujino family in the service soon."

After a couple more formalities with the group, Yukariko took her leave. No one dare to ask Shizuru why the Priestess was so familiar with her and Shizuru ignored pretty well all their questioning looks with innocent glance and enigmatic smile.

That smile was not in Shizuru's face later that night when she met her grandmother on her personal chamber.

"The Priestess sends her blessings and good wishes for you, my dear Svetyushka…Ara, and it seems her prayers had a miraculous effect on you, grandmother."

Shizuru's face was not wearing her usual and perfect mask as speaking but was still serene, sadly controlled with a tinge of irony on her tuneful voice.

"I and the rest of the world will definitely have more miracles without the Priestess' prayers."

The old woman was standing in the middle of her room, watching at the dark sky through her window, that despite the chilly air, she kept opened. She heard when her granddaughter arrived and her soft steps on the stone stairs to her room. She was a much older version of Shizuru; her silky hair once blonde as her granddaughter's, was now completely white and her stature and complexion have diminished a bit with the age, but yet the resembling between the two women was undeniable. Beyond that, Svetlana's firm stance and portage were still as queenly as Shizuru's as well as the bright of her deep red eyes. She didn't look sick or abated in any way.

"These days are not the most prosperous time for anyone in the Fujino Clan to make that kind of comments, grandmother."

Turning to see her beautiful granddaughter, Svetlana didn't hide her concern while cherishing Shizuru's cheek warning,

"More than words, I would be concerned by soul's fate when making a covenant with demons, my dear."

**II.**

"I finally found you."

The young woman didn't answer to the deep voice behind her. She remained at her place below the big trees' canopy, looking at the forest deepness. In the north, where they lived, the white season had arrived since weeks ago and the trees were all iced by now. Into the silence, the only sounds were the small creaks of the ice with the wind. Her warm breathing condensing in a white mist was the only signal she was there, her white clothing and posture, mimicking her perfectly with the surroundings.

"You are the only one who always knows where to find me," she finally spoke in a husky whisper still without moving a muscle.

"That doesn't means it is easy to _really_ find you."

She didn't argue to that. Rarely did they have to explain themselves to each other. She was bound with him; he was a part of her heart and her soul, and their link was so strong that sometimes she felt as if they could hear each others thoughts and understand without speaking any word.

With a flowing, effortless movement, the girl stood up, uncovering her head and turning, her dark hair falling, framing her intense green eyes, to meet a giant silver wolf.

"They are waiting for you, Natsuki."

Their eyes were almost at the same height, Duran, the silver wolf and the youngest Child of the Kuga Clans was an imposing presence. But not for his master; with one last deep inhalation, Natsuki headed the way back to the village with the big wolf on her heels.

"It will be a long time before we can see home again, Duran. They can wait for us a little bit more," she said as the only explanation to the Wolf´s unspoken question.

"We will be away for two months, as much Natsuki. It's only a celebration in Novosibirsk."

Stopping suddenly, Natsuki turned to meet her Child's blue eyes afresh. That feeling that was struggling in her chest since some weeks ago crawled from her repeated dreams to her conscious again. Whatever was causing that…anguish inside her, Duran was not feeling it.

However, the wolf could feel her restlessness.

"What is bothering you, Natsuki?" He finally asked at his mistress staring form.

"_What is bothering me? Can I truly say to myself what it is?"_ Natsuki didn't answer Duran's question though; she only knew the perspective of leaving home was terrifying.

The Kuga Clan lived in one of the hardest places in the whole world; Salekhard, the most northern city, the last human city before the lands of eternal ice. They were warriors, hunters used to live in adverse conditions and the spirit of the wolf lived among them. They grew with a deep respect for nature and balance, and fear was not a frequent feeling for them to experiment.

Natsuki couldn't explain her Child what was bothering her, she had no words for the feeling nesting inside her.

"Let's hurry to meet mother and grandmother Duran, the sun is setting and for sure, they will want to depart as earliest as possible tomorrow. It is a long way to Novosibirsk."

In the deep forest where they were, the last rays of a red sun where even weaker and the darkness was rapidly consuming them. The city torches were already set on fire when they left the forest.

The next day, as Natsuki predicted, their caravan left the white lands of Salekhard before sunrise. Her grandmother insisted to make the entire journey down to Novosibirsk and no power on earth could make her change the idea. Natsuki's mother, Saeko, protested, argued, tried to reason with her mother about the hardness of the coming back in the middle of the ice season but nothing was worth to be considered by the oldest Kuga member and still, the ruling Hime on the Kuga Clan. She was going to Novosibirsk.

Saeko looked for Natsuki's support repeatedly but every time Natsuki kept silent. As well as their three Childs, the wolves were wise enough to know that when Inna Kuga decided something, it was decided.

So that morning, the first rays of sun found Natsuki, leading the way with the three wolves while her mother was with Inna inside the carriage. That small little victory at least could Saeko obtain. They will travel inside the carriage and not mounting as they did with short trips.

"So, tell me Yurka, why is my grandmother so interested in this particular celebration? She has never cared for the doctrine or anything related." Natsuki asked to her grandmothers Child, keeping the march on good speed. It will take about two weeks to reach Novosibirsk and she wanted to keep aside her dark thoughts and concerns.

After a long pause the oldest of the three wolves, answered, "Maybe you should ask your grandmother directly, Natsuki-san."

Natsuki growled to the wolf half annoyed, half resigned. _"I should have expected that answer."_

Maybe she will do it in some chance. Her grandmother was always polite as corresponded to a great leader but never, never Natsuki heard any expression of devotion or interest for the Doctrine from her. And not a single comment about the Priestess and High Priest nor good or negative. Nothing at all. But know, she was there wanting to attend the most significant celebration for the doctrine in centuries. Certainly, Natsuki had to ask her why.

**III.**

As the days were getting shorter and the nights longer, the time for the solstice approached. From everywhere, people from the Clans were arriving to Novosibirsk fulfilling the city with new colors, voices and languages.

The common citizens had very few chances to see the Himes and their Childs, but rumors about fantastic creatures and stunningly beautiful princesses fulfilled all the taverns and markets.

It was almost two weeks before the solstice, when the Kuga Clan was few days away of Novosibirsk, when the Government building had an unexpected visitor.

Mai and Takumi Tokiha, together with the Kanzaki and Yuuki siblings were having an animated discussion on the political issues they will have to take care with the upcoming visiting Clans, several of whom were already arriving or were close to arrive, assigning tasks and duties when an attendant announced High Priest Joseph Greer's request to have an urgent meeting with Mai Tokiha in private.

As the Priest entered the meeting room, all the others with serious faces proceeded to leave the room. However, the Priest quickly stopped one of them by the arm.

"Yuuki-san, I didn't know you were here with Tokiha-san. Please stay as well." The man did a poor try of a proper smile but in his face, the eyes were dark wells of insanity no matter what smile he could be trying. For Nao, who was the one detained the worst to bear beyond the sight over her and the hissing breath on her ear, was the smell like a rotten aura around him.

Ren greeted his teeth after crossing a quick look with his sister; a soft blink from her ordered him to leave the room with the others. The requests from the Doctrine's weren't questioned. Nao fought the urge to free her arm from the man´s grip, who was still grabbing her as soon as possible and tried to keep her face as normal as possible.

Father Greer always provoked that repulsion on Nao at the first impression.

Father Greer presence was hard to bear, but the request he made left Mai and Nao speechless and breathless.

"Tokiha-san, I will appreciate if you and Yuuki-san could accompany me to the Malleus Dogma."

The Malleus Dogma, the hammer of the Doctrine of Worship which guaranteed that every soul will keep on the path of virtue requested by the Gods. The inquisitorial palace from where very few people make it out and no one leave it the same.

"If it is so important, maybe we should ask Kanzaki-san or Yuuki-san to come with us." Mai ventured, still a bit suffocated.

"Impossible!" Greer cut immediately, his eyes ironing even more than usual. "This is such a delicate matter, Tokiha-san. Please, the two of you are the only ones who can come with me."

As the women still delayed their answer, Joseph added. "This is a Hime matter and there is another Hime who will be joining us there. Priestess Sanada was on her way to look for her as I came here."

Mai and Nao had no other option, while leaving with serene manners, they asked the men to take care of their preparations until their return. Takumi, Rei, Reito and Ren had to watch them leave trying to hide their concern.

No one talked inside the carriage all the way to the Malleus Dogma building, the only sound was the hurried gallop of the horses. The old and heavy gate opened for them with the perfect timing for them to cross it, so the black horses only stopped when they were inside Malleus' court. The first person Mai and Nao saw when bent down the carriage was Shizuru Fujino, standing by Priestess Sanada's side. Shizuru was serene as always, she didn't look bothered even when was her first 'visit' to the Malleus same as the other Himes. Nao wondered how she could do it. All of them knew that the Malleus was a chamber of pain and death.

Getting out of the carriage the last, Father Greer make an indication for the women to follow him inside the building. Strengthen themselves, the Himes followed him with Yukariko closing the march. As soon as they advanced deeper in the building, a rarefied air and a dense atmosphere triggered all the Hime´s senses in alert. With an unmistakable feeling of danger edged in their consciousness, the three women interchanged glances as to confirm the others were also feeling the same. During the walk, hooded men crossed with them on the narrow corridors, making a reverence to the Father and looking hungrily to the women. The five minutes walking to the deepest hell on earth were like five hours for Mai, Nao and Shizuru.

At the end of the corridor, Father Greer took one of the torches on the walls and opened a heavily secured door, asking them to follow him downstairs.

"Watch your step my dear Ladies," Greer's playful tone while warning them was like slap in the face.

Below the darkness was complete and asphyxiating, and the stink unbearable.

When the stairs ended, Greer voice announced. "We are here."

A light ignited, small at the beginning but then it lighted two torches that revealed a new horror to the foreign visitors.

The man tied to a 'purifying rack' as Joseph describe it while approaching him, was still barely alive; his deformed limbs a clear indication he had some time in the 'purifying' session and several bones painfully broken.

The 'Purifier Inquisitor' was a small and slender person, dressing in completely dark attire from feet to head. The only visible parts were the eyes and Shizuru felt a shiver on her spine when the dark figure fixed those eyes on her and they were red as hers. But what shrunk her heart was the cold emptiness on them, like a bottomless abyss.

At a Greer's gesture, the figure threw an oily cold liquid that could barely be called water over the unfortunate man, who was so lost in his agony that didn't notice the light or the other people before.

"I am so sorry you have to witness this sad part of our sacred mission but this is an issue of supreme importance for all of us." Greer talked while the man gasped with the cold and dirty water on his face.

"This man here was coming from a village close to Novosibirsk with about twenty other villagers. He was the only one who made it to here and we had the disgrace to bring him here under the charge of heresy."

Greer looked very pleased that none of the women spoke, waiting for him. He had to admit in his inner side that they had nerve. They were pale and impressed but withstanding. He wondered hiding a smile, how will be to 'purify' a Hime.

"He claims," Greer continued finally, "that his group was ruthlessly attacked in the middle of the night."

Approaching the man, Greer demanded. "Tell the ladies who attacked you good man."

"Red…" the man's voice was a broken and scratchy sound hardly recognizable as human. "Red…dragons…Many..."

The three women look to each other alternatively with the fright surfacing on their eyes.

"Fire…from the sky…" The man fell unconscious again and Greer made another gesture to the inquisitor who finally spoke.

Nao almost fell on the dirty floor because the voice was unmistakable, a young woman's voice.

"He confessed everything. The whole story was an invention; taking advantage of the 'Prophecy' he planned with his friends, rape and kill the women on their group. Seems he decided to betray his friends and have the orgy of sin all for himself."

"May I respectfully ask the nature of his elaboration, father Greer?" Shizuru's voice sounded strangled even for herself but she had to make that question.

"I am pleased you among the Himes, make the question, Fujino-san. I didn't expect less from you." Greer approached Shizuru frowning and smiling threateningly.

"His initial argument was that they didn't intent to travel during night but they got delayed and the night fell on them two hours away from Novosibirsk. Suddenly to forest's sounds silenced completely and seconds after, beasts from hell attacked them. No one could make it except from him, because he was brutally hit by a gigantic tail while his companions were devoured by several red dragons. Those who lived enough and try to escape were burnt up by storm of fire."

With a last look on the man, Greer added. "He entered the city, screaming like a possessed that the prophecy was truth, the red dragon was awakened and that we were all condemned."

"You understand better than anyone Fujino-san; we cannot tolerate such mistaken and evil belief spreading on the population," Greer ended looking at Shizuru with lusty satisfaction.

Approaching from behind and speaking for the first time, Yukariko said "We asked the three of you to come here because we will need your help controlling the situation in the proper manner and also keeping alert on other sprouts of this misconception. We have to keep the people safe."

"You my dear daughters, all of you," Greer emphasized looking at Shizuru, "are the chosen by the Gods. We all know that a single member of your family took the wrong way once Fujino-san; long time ago. And your whole Clan paid for it. But you will be always a Hime, a chosen by the Gods, even if your Child is no longer with you."

For their fortune, they didn't stay too much longer on that dungeon and the Himes were almost grateful to breathe the rare air in the regular corridors and to see the insane inquisitors and not the empty red eyes of the woman underneath them. Mai and Nao tried not to think on what other 'purifying' actions were held in the underground of Malleus Dogma.

Greer and Yukariko walked them back to the carriage but didn't make any movement to go up with them. Before giving his blessing for them, as High Priest, Greer informed with quiet face the man they saw will be burned alive as the Doctrine demanded with the possessed and the heretics, next day at the first ray of the sun. Nao and Mai, looking at each other, felt a dead weight inside their chest, knowing it was nothing they could do for the wretch except to wish a quick dead for him. Shizuru was too flustered with the visit and the implications that she was absently looking by the small window, trying to keep her composure the best she could.

When the carriage crossed Malleus Dogma's portal, Greer's face changed completely, his smile vanished and turned into a deadly serious visage.

"Miyu."

From anywhere, the dark and slender figure from the underground dungeon showed up but now, with an exposed head, revealing a very young woman with palest skin and white hair. Her eyes looked even deader and empty contrasting with all the white around them.

"Warn Nagi Homura to keep an eye on Fujino, now more than ever. I won't tolerate any neglect from him."

"It will be as you order, High Priestess." And her answer was as cold and dead as the rest of her.

That night, the three Himes dreams were plenty of disturbing images. But for Shizuru, the most terrifying was that recurrent dream; she was in a place where several golden eyes shined in the most absolute darkness. Into the dream, she knew she was dreaming, but that night was different than the previous ones. She knew herself trapped by the dream and wanting to wake up with all her heart but realizing for the first time with renewed horror that, _she was the darkness_ and she couldn't escape from herself.

Only Svetlana, who was sitting aside Shizuru's bed watching her granddaughter's restless sleep, heard an anguished and desperate whisper from Shizuru's lips that froze her heart.

"Kiyohime."

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again. This is a new revised and corrected version of this Chapter. Previous one had plenty of error that hopefully had been corrected all... Thanks to my dear AtlantisLux, for her help. Also I reviewed and corrected some parts for the new 2011 publishing.

Thanks for reading.

**Warning:** This story is rated M… for several reasons. M states for "mature themes" and that's not only sex. It will have intimate encounters between two females as well as other sexual content and also other disturbing themes and/or violence. If you dislike such content, please don't read.

**Disclaimer:** Sunrise owns Mai Hime and Mai Otome characters. All the characters and situations depicted in this story are fictitious. Any similarity with actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events is purely coincidental.

**

* * *

**

Killing Kiyohime

by Galadan

**BOOK ONE. The Awakening.**

**I****V.**

_"A demon lives inside me." I used to think when I was a very young child; nonetheless I never talked about it with my mother or my grandmother. I felt powerful by knowing it and among all the other dull children I rarely had the opportunity to interact with, it made me different; it made __me even more special. Ara…yes, I had to admit, I knew I was very special too very early in my life. It felt as a heat inside me, sometimes burning with the soft warmest of a candle, sometimes like the wild and irrepressible blaze where my mother died. I never felt fear of it, I never felt alone, and I never felt it was a burden to have inside me. I belonged to it as it belonged to me. More than that, we were one, the same soul, the same hearth, the same loneliness. I was too young to understand then that it was no need to explain anything to my mother or my grandmother, since the demon was not strange for them either. However, and that I knew several years after, mine was different from theirs. And I also knew, I was different from the other women in my family. With the course of the years, as I grew older, I understood a dark time will come, when my inner demon will become the worst of all those that preceded it. And it did._

"So, my dear…will you finally tell me what was so imperative for the High Priestess to call for you almost by sunset?"

I was expecting the question sooner or later this morning. My grandmother was not easy to cheat. Neither of us was. Even when she is asking me with lighthearted voice, I know she is worried. The night before, I could feel her concern even when her mask was more perfect than mine while watching me leaving in that horrible carriage the Doctrine of Worship sent with orders to take me with. Oh, of course, they still don't call their orders as an order; it was conveniently customized as an invitation. An invitation that no one can refuse unfortunately, not even me. And my grandmother knows that much. Maybe even more. Now, the decision, should I tell her? Should I confirm our worst premonition?

As I am finishing our frugal morning meal, I take the decision. We are alone, the servants are not around. They have served long time with our family but I preferred not to take risks and personally asked Mayo-san earlier to take strict care of the vigilance and Mayo Kagura is one of the very few persons I can really trust these days.

"A man on the Doctrine of Worship dungeons claims that he saw a dragon attacking and killing their people. Actually several dragons grandmother, I apologize; I don't know how I could possibly miss that point. It wasn't one but 'several' 'red dragons', Grandmother."

My emphasis on the words 'several' and 'red' is an unnecessary irony for Svetlana. I surprised her. Not even Svetlana was expecting me to answer a question in so straightforward way, irony included.

There have been very few times in my conscious life when I have seen my grandmother affected. The Fujino women are born with our perfect mask for emotions as other people born with perfect voices for singing or extraordinary physics for warriors. We are masters using it; however that doesn´t mean we don´t feel and we are the only ones knowing how to read each other. I have never seen my grandmother crying, but there is something worse though, something terrible that shows up for some seconds in her red eyes those times, something no one should see; it is something relentless and sad and furious at the same time, something that threatens to raze everything around. I know it perfectly because I inherited it and my dear grandmother Svetlana, taught me with equivalent love and patience how to tame it. I have seen it very, very few times. When my mother died, when a friend of her was burned convicted of heresy… and the first time, was when I was still a very young child and while hiding and playing around her room, I saw her took an old wood box to read some old papers inside. I asked her what those papers were and her eyes over me, made wish I would have never asked about.

Now she has that hieratic and fierce look but remains calm on the exterior, exactly as I am.

"Shizuru… Was the Priest there?"

That's not the question I was expecting and despite her gaze, not the reaction either.

"Yes."

Last night when I came back, my mask should be petrified with the horror still pouring forth that Svetlana didn't ask me a word, she just silently watched me heading to my room. Now she kept drinking with her eyes lowered into the red and hot beverage. Her voice came to me in a whisper, so clear and so strong that for a moment I have to look her again to believe it's actually my grandmother's voice.

"Wretched days are coming, my little. I knew this day will come since your mother born and I have feared it since then. I thought she was the one destined for this fate and I hoped, with all my heart, I was wrong. Sadly, I was. Your mother lived a plentiful but short life. There is only one Fujino this burden is destined for."

I can't think in anything to say to that while I look at my grandmother, I know my expression is broken with surprise. I have been educated as a Fujino. We were part of the heiresses' of the Gods, the fallen heiresses but never the lesser. I was proud of my family and my history. We paid the price for our decisions and the only word I never learn in my house was that one, 'fear'. As a child, I never learned it by significance or by feeling it. Not even yesterday, at the Worship dungeons'. What I felt there was close to repulsion, shame on human condition represented by those people daring to call the lowest torture as purification, revulsion, loathing, grieving on the miserable creature that was human once but became less than nothing down there…but fear, never. And know, Svetlana, the strongest woman I have ever known, my dear grandmother, is telling me she has lived with fear all of these years? My mind and my soul can't accept that.

But when Svetlana spoke again my surprise was even increased.

"This is very important, Shizuru. Tell me. Tell me everything about the dreams."

I didn't feel my lips separating for an unspoken word but I am conscious of them now and I am so glad that Svetlana is the only one looking at me. The day is full of surprises.

**V.**

**Kuga Caravan, Novosibirsk surroundings five days before Winter Solstice.**

"So, Natsuki…Are you excited to finally know the big city?"

I have been walking quietly for the last few miles; thinking and the wolf´s question take me out of my thoughts. "It is just another place."

"Come on Natsuki, this is your first trip so away from the Kuga´s fief, Salekhard it is nothing close to Novosibirsk, trust me. Aren´t you a bit curious?"

"We´ll see."

Ryo, my mother's child just growls, since he didn´t like answer. Too bad because it is true! The "great" Novosibirsk is just another place. During the almost two weeks we have been travelling across the tundra, I have seen the landscape changing subtlety and I really don't expect anything from the city. I have other things to be concerned about.

Mother and grandmother have been arguing about the place we should stay during our visit. Mother insists that we should stay with the Clan members living in Novosibirsk. Grandmother states we WILL stay with her friend, at the Fujino house. I never heard the name before but I heard my mother's disagreement…as everyone else in our caravan. In the last two days they haven't spoken to each other. In two days more we should be there. I can bet grandmother will get her way.

"Do you like the surroundings then?"

I don't have time to answer Ryo's second question. Yurka and Duran, leading the way have stopped and growl to warm us. I sent Ryo with my mother and make the signal to stop the caravan. A carriage is approaching from the southeast, we can clearly see it between the trees; it is still far away and approaching so loudly and openly that is hard to think they might be trying an attack but we react defensively anyway. My grandmother's men know the tactics and the terrain very well, taking defensive positions to protect us, as I am.

By the time the carriage is to arrow distance, they are currently more exposed than us.

The flag on the carriage lateral seems a red dragon. When it is closer enough I can see it's a red dragon with many heads. It is a hydra.

"Wait Natsuki," my grandmother´s voice in my back, surprise me more than the visitors.

"Grandmother, what are…?"

Ignoring me, she stepped out of our defensive positions, raising her hand to order all us to stand by and wait. The carriage stopped at a very prudent distance and a young boy jumped from the driver's side and walked towards my grandmother, stopping and kneeling about fifteen feet away from her. Definitely, he is a prudent young man.

"Honorable Kuga Kensei, I deeply apologize for my rude approach, please accept the respects from Fujino family. I was sent to welcome you and escort your caravan to Novosibirsk in this last part of your journey. I am Tennouji Shion, loyal servant of Fujino-sama."

I was surprised. It was the first time I heard someone refer my grandmother like that and…kneeling! In the north, we never kneel, nor for anything or for anyone.

"Stand up please, Tennouji-san."

By then my mother was now behind me.

The guy stood up as my grandmother asked and walked closer making a deep reverence towards me and my mother. I can feel the heat arising in my face, this is very embarrassing. Why he has to keep doing this?

My grandmother saved me from embarrassing myself giving me something to do.

"Natsuki, the sun will set soon and this seems a good place to set up the camp tonight. It will give us time to talk."

"Yes, grandmother," I said while putting myself into the task promptly.

Another ten men in horses approached once the man welcoming us did a signal. Our men switched from defensive positions to normal but still with extra vigilance on the new comers. We never lower the guard with strangers no matter who they are. A stranger is a stranger even if he is dressed as an ally… and allies are allies until they stop being it. We trust only our own kind.

I guess since they are here it is decided that we will stay with those Fujino, much to my mother´s disgust. I wonder what kind of persons they are, to produce such reaction in my mother but keeping my grandmother unconditional trust.

As I set the perimeter with the other men, giving instructions and making arrangements for the dinner, I keep an eye in my grandmother and the young man, Tennouji. Yurka is by my grandmother side all the time as well as my mother and Ryo, I am not concerned. It is just something about him what keeps my attention.

During diner I discovered the reason. I thought since the first time, he was actually a guy but during the talking, I figured out he was a she! I guess my face was red again but nobody did any comment…then. But that didn´t last enough.

"So…did you really though he was a guy? You must like her a lot Natsuki-kun, I never imagine you were already having 'those' kind of thoughts."

Duran and Yurka are by far very laconic and husky, and NEVER mess with me… but Ryo, my mother's child has this itchy and annoying side, a bit as my own mother.

"Ryo, he…I mean she, was wearing that black outfit, armour and everything else. You can't blame me."

"You mean a bit as you are with that coat of mail? Your outfit is that of the perfect warrior as well with the difference she _knew_ you were a lady."

Sometimes, I want to kill that wolf. If I didn't know that would kill my mother as well, I would really do it. He laughed at my expenses a bit more until Yurka growled my mother was looking for him as we finish the preparations for the night.

We always prepared carps for sleeping safely and warm but when I am not at home I preferred to stay in the open unless is really freezing or snowing. This landscape is different than ours, the forest is less dense, the colours and the smells are not same and I don´t know when I will have the chance to see this again. So even when fall will end soon and the ground is already covered by snow, it is still bearable so I decided to stay outside with the tonight's guard; Duran will give me additional warm.

That decision was the cause I heard my grandmother voice when everybody was already asleep. I ordered Duran with a gesture to stay in our place while I moved stealthily to the direction where I heard her voice. No guardsman was with her, only Yurka and that woman, Shion. They were talking in whispers so I had to get closer to at least understand what they were saying.

"So, that´s the reason Svetlana order you to meet us here."

"Yes, Kuga Kensei. Fujino-sama wanted you and your family to have extra protection. The stories of caravans attacked in the middle of the night on their way to Novosibirsk are increasing as the solstice gets closer. The Doctrine is having a really tough time keeping the rumours down and almost every day has been burnings on the Malleous Dogma."

"Those…bastards."

I had to hold my breath by hearing my grandmother calling the Doctrine people like that. She had never said a negative word about them!

As if she could hear me breathing, my grandmother looked directly at my direction and even knowing it was the dreadfully dark and I was hidden by the night and the vegetation, I stayed as quiet as possible. I could breathe safely when my gradmother talked again.

"I appreciate your company and the information, Tennouji-san. If Svetlana trust you, I trust you."

"I am honour to serve you as I serve her, Kuga Kensei."

My grandmother dismissed the other woman and they disappeared in the darkness. I waited a few minutes and then started the way back to the camp. I thought I was stealthy enough but my grandmother proved me wrong.

"What are you doing Natsuki?"

Her voice at my back freezes me at my spot. It was no point in lying her, so I turn to face her. Surprisingly, she doesn´t look angry.

"I heard your voice grandmother; I wanted to know what you were doing this late…and also I wanted to know you were… safe."

"Yurka is with me, why did you stay once you confirmed I was safe? Sneaking around is not something I have taught you."

I feel my face getting red again; maybe today I beat my own record.

"I am sorry grandmother. You are right, I was wrong by spying your conversation. I am curious about these people and I wanted to ask you since we left home, why are they so important for you and why you trust them like that? You never mentioned them before."

There it is. I told her. I said it all in a raw and a still embarrassed to have been caught but I told her.

"There are several things you don´t know Natsuki, but you will. The reason this trip is very important for me is because of you. In Novosibirsk, you will learn many things about where we come, about the history of our family and about the history of the world. You will have an important role to play on the days to come Natsuki, so be patient. Your questions will be answered, even those you haven´t asked or though yet."

After saying that, my grandmother cherished my cheek gently, as she did when I was a child and walked away leaving me there with one last final sentence.

"And if you have that much spare time and want something to focus on the meantime, improve your hunting skills so you don´t get caught like a puppy."

Embarrassed again, I come back to my place with Duran, wondering if the role my grandmother mentioned had something to do with my previous restiveness. Since we initiated the travelling it has been decreasing as the days pass, but now after my grandmother words, I feel the same odd heaviness in my chest I was feeling the days previous to our departure again.

Two days, two more days and I will know what kind of place Novosibirsk really is, what kind of new people we will meet and what is that fate awaiting ahead for me.

**Novosibirsk City. Three days before Winter Solstice.**

_That day I ceased being free. I was caught like a prey under the eyes of its predator, all muscles trembling with the anticipation of death but still fascinated by the merciless beast about to devour us. Now I know that happened, I was caught and slowly devoured that day and the days__to come. I learn the meaning of feelings I never imagined I could feel, of appetites, of desires I always believed too far away to touch me. Through her I knew the true meaning of wonderful feelings and learn some others I though equally impossible: anguish, pain…and fear. Through her, I knew the real and incommensurable pain._

"Shizuru, our guests arrived, please join me to welcome them."

That morning I finally knew where Shion-san was. My grandmother just told me a couple of days ago, she had sent our best warrior in an important mission but nothing more and Mayo-san didn´t have a clue either. Early this morning, Svetlana announced we will be having some visitors for the next two weeks, the Kuga family coming from the northern Salekhard and now, my grandmother expected me to join her to welcome strangers at my home.

"You could at least give us more time to get prepared, don´t you think grandmother?"

"I told you this morning, my dear. That is plenty of time, now hurry, they are already at the courtyard, waiting for us."

There is no way with Svetlana, she is the only one that can treat me like that and succeed.

It was a chilly sunset but I still decided for the traditional and ancient way of clothing of our family in red silk and matching overcoat. I love these clothes and I think it will highlight the difference for the strangers. Let´s see if they get the message.

Svetlana wearing modern clothes looks at me with disapproving gaze but there is no time to order me to change.

As we walk outside, my eyes are caught by a slender figure watching our big and high walled fortress-house as it was a wood barn. She is slender and a bit smaller than I but emanating such aura of freedom and power that the courtyard seems oppressing and small. She keeps looking around fixed on her place and as we approach them, I can see her eyes and confirm that the open gaze of disdain towards our property remains on the most stunning pair of green eyes I have never seen before, as she looks at us.

An old woman close to my grandmother´s age, wearing the rough clothes of the north approaches us. She had the same proud and arrogant lines than the young woman that caught my attention, and the same intense green eyes; but there is no disdain on them. The woman is looking at my grandmother with such intensity as approaching as if nothing else existed around. I slightly turn to look at Svetlana and I had to make an extreme effort to keep my face immutable. My grandmother´s face, is open for this woman and is smiling to her in a way I never seen before.

The young woman with another one, older but with similar features and green eyes approached as well but waited three or four steps behind the oldest woman. The Kuga family I can guess since it's very clear they are related. My heart skips a beat when I see three gray furs approaching from behind their carriage. Three silver wolves, so big and powerful that the horses of Shion and our men look weak and skinny on their side.

These Kuga women are completely different of anyone I have met before.

Five pairs of eyes are directly looking at me, measuring me. We all are waiting in silence and for my surprise; my grandmother was not the first to talk.

"It has been a long time, Svetyushka."

My brow rose millimetres involuntary. That's the way_ I_ call my grandmother. Who is this woman to use the most intimate form of name for my grandmother?

I look at my grandmother but she is still smiling warmly, even more than before.

"The long time is over now, Inna," a pause somehow meaningful before she introduces me, "This is my granddaughter, Shizuru."

Only then, the older woman´s green eyes looked at me. Inna looks fresh and vital, with no evident sign of tiredness on her despite the long trip. The green eyes, deep and open, look at me with no shyness but with gentle elegance. I am disconcerted and hopefully I'm dissimulating it properly.

"Inna Kuga."

The major Kuga waived the women behind her to introduce them to my grandmother and to me.

"Meet my daughter, Saeko and my granddaughter, Natsuki."

Unlike her usual behaviour under this circumstances, my grandmother approached the women to hold their hands with hers, still smiling warmly, before turning back to Inna. I can recognize the playful intention on her next words.

"It seems you have been busy Inna."

"You won´t make me blush this time, Svetyushka."

Again the world seems to be fallen apart and the two old women are ignoring us. Taking Inna by the arm, my grandmother led the way in to the house.

"Let´s give our families time to know themselves, don´t you think Inna? Shizuru please accompany our guests inside when they are ready."

I am disconcerted but Saeko and Natsuki seem even more disconcerted than I am with the difference that it's noticeable on their faces. Still keeping my control is a relief and I try to be polite with our "guests". To my surprise, I noticed that the concept of 'family´ include the three wolves for the Kugas.

I should have known better but I am not used to animals inside and certainly, I haven´t interacted this close with another child. In Novosibirsk all the Himes keep their Childs in their minimum form or in their houses when they have to leave. Be away from their Childs doesn´t seems a valid option for the Kuga women.

Inside the house, the ´Natsuki effect´ is increased. The spaces that I have know all my life seems small when she is in them. She dress like a rough warrior but behaves with the grace of a princess and I delighted watching the contrast. If she noticed my detailed analysis on her, either she didn´t care or she is not interested. I am still watching her while we wait for dinner when her sudden question took me completely unprepared and for the first time I realized is the first time I hear her voice.

"Where is your Child?"

I keep looking at her without answering the question. Could it be possible that she really doesn´t know?

"Natsuki!"

Inna, who entered the room at that very time with Svetlana, seems very angry with her granddaughter. Svetlana appeased nicely the oldest Kuga and suggesting that we have three more days before the solstice to talk but still, gave Natsuki something to think in the meantime; Svetlana then spoke to youngest Kuga in the gently way she used to talk me when she wanted to cheer me up.

"The Fujino family lost its Child hundreds of years ago, dear Natsuki. We are still Himes because the gifts from the Gods can be denied but we lost that physical part of our souls."

Natsuki wanted to know how it was possible that we could live as Himes without a child and it took my grandmother best arts and a couple of furious glares from Inna and Saeko to keep her questions down and unanswered until the next day.

After dinner, we sat in front of the fire as we do every night but I noticed this night was different. Svetlana is not talking and after some minutes, finally suggested that our guests must be tired after the long trip and we should let them have some rest.

However, she didn´t move and Inna did the same. They stayed, sat, looking at the vivid fire on the fireplace. Saeko and Natsuki waited undecided at the door and then I hear one the wolves´ voice towards to them.

"Masters, maybe we should leave now and let Inna-san and Svetlana-san alone."

I knew his name later. Yurka, Inna´s Child. I thought he was talking to Saeko and Natsuki only but I realized after a couple of seconds, he was also addressing me. It was not an order, but a gentle request to give the older women some space. Svetlana and Inna were not looking at us. As in the courtyard at sunset, they were looking at each other in silence.

By looking at them, I felt in my heart that the wolf was right and put my part to make that happen. My feelings however, weren´t shared by Saeko, who looked at me with some coldness before leaving almost dragging Natsuki with her and their Childs.

I stayed for a short farewell and left with Yurka, who stayed outside by the door, vigilant and serene. When I was closing the door I could see my grandmother taking Inna´s hand in silence and I felt like an intruder.

The giant wolf looked at me, unlike his master, he has limpid blue eyes.

"Thanks, Shizuru-san. You are a lot like Svetlana when she was younger."

"That is what I have heard."

It was so strange to talk with wolf. I knew it was a magic beast like all Childs but anyway, Childs only spoken with their masters and their families. It was not common at all to talk with a Child like this. Definitely these Kugas were one of a kind.

"So, do you know my grandmother since long time ago?"

"Since she and Inna were children. We were all young creatures then," he is gently and his blue eyes emanate an ancient wisdom.

"You and I will have a lot to talk then. I would really love to hear about my grandmother at that time."

I could swear the wolf smiled and laid in front of the door to wait for his master.

"We´ll see. Time will tell what we will talk about."

Apparently all Kugas, including the Childs were a combination of open distrust with a bit of rudeness. Later that night, resting on my bed, I am thinking about the Kuga women. All of them strong women, mainly Inna with her dark hair despite the age; the cold Saeko who so evidently distrusted us and didn´t like my grandmother but mainly, I remember about that strange young girl, Natsuki. She is so distant, so cold but so strong and beautiful. She is not like anyone in Novosibirsk. She is not like anyone I have meet before.

I fall asleep thinking about her that night and I noticed the next morning, that was the first night in weeks when I didn´t have bad and anguishing dreams.

* * *

All for now.

Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Newly reedited version, I took some time to review and correct all the previous chapters before releasing new chapter 4. Hopefully the whole story makes more sense now and its better written.

Thanks to the readers and reviewers.

**Warning:** Just a quick reminder this story is rated M. It will have intimate encounters between two females as well as other sexual content and also other disturbing themes and/or violence. If you dislike such content, please don't read.

**Disclaimer:** Sunrise owns Mai Hime and Mai Otome characters. All the characters and situations depicted in this story are fictitious. Any similarity with actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events is purely coincidental.

**

* * *

**

Killing Kiyohime

by Galadan

**BOOK ONE. The Awakening.**

_At year 900, Natalya Fujino was condemned to the bonfire. It was no tougher or cruelest punishment for a human. Except that she was more than that, she was a Hime. Burn to ashes was the punishment for her as a human but the punishment for her as a Hime was waiting before the agony of the flames; a punishment even worse than any dead. For the young woman, it will be like dying twice, first in her soul and after, in her body. Natalya should be deprived of her powerful child, ´Yamata no Orochi´ the eight-headed dragon, the most devastating and almighty creature ever. The Obsidian Lord, artificer of the treachery, lusted for the power of the Fujino's child and for the owner of such power, both of them the woman and the power, far beyond his reach but not immune to his treason. With his actions, the Obsidian Lord´s covetousness planted the seed for the destruction of the world._

_The Forbidden Book. Kikukawa Archive._

**VI. **

**Novosibirsk 1399. Two days before Winter Solstice. **

It was almost sunrise when Svetlana Fujino and Inna Kuga left each other for some rest after hours of talking in front of the fire, even when at the beginning; none of the two talked much. For them, all those hours were like water slipping between their fingers, refreshing but impossible to hold it longer than seconds. It was a long awaited reencounter for both and it was nice just to feel the other´s physical presence.

Their communication over those long years was kept on the minimum by mutual agreement and even with the breach of time and the hundreds of events that will always exists between them, both knew they were still the same and some things didn´t need to be explained. Reluctant to leave the moment of peace, Svetlana took the initiative, as she always did.

"You have a beautiful family, Inna. Saeko haven´t changed with the years I have to say both of them have your features and your eyes."

"Please forgive Saeko, Sveta. She was too young when we were banished to the north and have quite never accepted our situation there. Saeko always liked the 'glamorous' city since she was a little girl. Natsuki is different."

Svetlana smiled and nodded roguishly, "Natsuki is…"

Inna completed the sentence for her smiling gently, "More like me?"

"Yes, you also asked me just out of the blue why I didn´t have a Child the first time we met."

"However you were not as diplomatic as your Shizuru."

"Well, that´s just because we didn´t give her time. But she will have time to get her retribution, trust me." The smile that accompanied Svetlana´s words had a tinge of sadness and Inna, with oppression on her chest knew they will still have to wait before they could just enjoy their time together. After so many years, they will still have to wait. Currently, there were more important and urgent matters.

"Shion told me about the ´rumors´ the Doctrine has been struggling to keep down and how they are controlling them," Inna said reluctantly getting into the subject she knew Svetlana feared.

Svetlana looked at the flames in front on them with a scarcely visible shudder.

"They have no limits Inna. It is worst now that when your family left to the North and seems there is no way to stop them."

Inna let her to take her distance, to recompose before saying, "Unless the prophecy is true and this time of darkness is coming to an end."

Svetlana stood up and got even closer to the fire. Inna knew the other woman was trying to hide her emotions from showing but she knew her better. Standing up as well, Inna approached the other Svetlana, holding her in a hug from behind as the other woman used to do when they were young.

"I know you curse the prophecy. Your family had paid a high price since hundreds of years because a treason, bearing an unfair punishment and the shame. In was a trap since the beginning for your ancestor, all the Doctrine had always wanted was a power like was no other in the world and since they could not take or steal it, they deprived your family of it. But now it is the time to get it back Svetlana. You can´t give up now it is so close."

"We weren´t not the only ones paying Inna; all people have paid. However, I am afraid the dark times might not be close to finish but to start."

Inna still insisted, thinking that Svetlana was tired of bearing their burden, angry with the Doctrine´s abuses but Svetlana turned to face Inna taking her hands anxiously.

"You don´t understand Inna. The ´rumors'… are true. Something of unbelievably evil is attacking the pilgrims coming to Novosibirsk for the solstice, because only something terribly evil would be capable to do such things. And the evil entity doing such shameful actions has been described as a red dragon with several heads, a Hydra Dragon Inna. It is not an invention from the Doctrine. It is true."

Inna was speechless but the gaze of concern in Svetlana told her it was even more to be concerned with.

"Shizuru is not just having the ´normal' dreams about our lost Child, as all Fujino did. She can see in her dreams how this… being, is attacking the people and the farms in the surroundings under the night. Shizuru sees in her dreams the ´real' attacks Inna."

Inna was stunned. "Are you sure of that?" was the only think she could thing to ask.

Breathing deeply, Svetlana nodded in silence. "I sent Shion to investigate. She doesn´t know about Shizuru´s dreams and I have ordered her not tell Shizuru a word on her investigations. I am the only one who knows both parts. I am sure, Shizuru is somehow, connected with… the Hydra Dragon that is doing this."

After a pause were the two old women remained taken by the hands, Svetlana decided to tell the rest to Inna since now, she finally had someone she can trust completely. She had been keeping the burden for herself during what seemed ages even when it was only few days.

"But that is not the worse Inna."

On other times, Svetlana´s beloved friend would have responded impatiently, demanding, but Inna Kuga had matured enough with age and pain and the longing of those red eyes and now she was standing, just waiting and holding the other woman´s hands closely.

"In her dreams, Shizuru knows its name."

Only another Hime could understand the burden that was. The Child and the Hime were born at the same time, but they only meet until the Hime can consciously call the Child by its true name.

Slowly and carefully, Inna embraced Svetlana and they remained that way by the fire a long, long time.

**VII.**

The Doctrine of Worship preached for the pureness of thoughts and actions but High Priest Joseph Greer had a slightly different opinion about its application. For him, the true nature of purity only made sense when it could be deeply corrupted.

He was lying, naked, drinking the hot red wine that a young girl poured on his mouth using her own mouth, on top of soft and silky cushions. A second girl feed him in the same way with grapes and her own tender lips, while a third one, gently massaged his body.

Behind Greer, the always vigilant Miyu had every inch of the room under surveillance, she was the only one in the Doctrine allowed to stay during the ´Confession´ sessions that Greer led by himself.

The visitor was not a cleric from the Doctrine and hence, had the despicable honor to attend variations of the same scene, several times.

"The families of these girls are sure they are truly honored, right Priest Greer?" the young man asked with a characteristic mischievous grin looking at the man while alluding the girls.

"Envy, is a serious sin Homura-san. Don´t tell me you would like to take the place of one of these beautiful yet sinful maidens?" Greer looked at Nagi Homura with a vicious veil in his cloudy eyes.

"I never imagined your sense of duty could take you to even trespass that limit, Priest Greer. Punishing a sin committing another one you scorn that much? My master would never forgive me for corrupting you to such vile deed."

Greer snorted at Nagi´s speech, thinking _"One day, I will get this little bastard for the balls as he deserved. He will be my whore but first, he will be my retriever."_

Smiling, Nagi could read every intention on the Priest face as clear as if he´d tell it.

Standing up from his comfortable position, he waved Nagi to talk away of the young girls.

"Speak," Greed hissed covering his nakedness with his large dark cassock.

"The Fujino had no other option but accept me on their house. Obviously, they don´t trust me but I am positive Shizuru-san has not awakened yet."

Greer took some time to think about Nagi´s report. In two days will be the Winter Solstice, the day when the prophecy should be fulfilled with the return of the Red Dragon. So far, everything was unfolding as the Doctrine wanted, as he wanted. It was time that the Himes were shed of that aura of divinity and purity. The Doctrine was the only one called to depict the most important role on the people´s life, to direct people´s life. The Doctrine shall tell everyone what to think, how and when to think it with him as its ruler, of course. Until now, the Doctrine of Worship was only the ´protector' of the message from the Gods, but the Himes were the gift from the Gods. They had no right to hold such power and do nothing with it. The Himes were the only ones whom could question the Doctrine´s role and authority, some did it in the past and some were already doing it again. Greer was not willing to accept that. All the Himes should disappear and it was ironic that a fallen Hime was the one helping him to achieve that goal; he only had to be patient for two more days.

"But are you equally positive that she will awake?" Greer questioned Nagi.

"According to my master, that is undeniable. I am using the ancient incantation my master provided and even when the magic power of a Child is not present yet, there are other energies moving. The power is… amassing, still in thin layers, wrapping around the house."

Regardless Homura's confidence, Greer was concerned. The past night there were no incidents with the pilgrims. No terrified survivors. No witnesses of the red dragon to torture and burn. The Red Dragon didn´t make his bloody appearance last night, not even with the imminence of the solstice and an almost full moon at the nightly sky. Every night since its first appearance, the Dragon had fallen as an evil shadow, as an unstoppable curse over farms, carriages, animals and families with equal brutality for all. Why the last night was different?

"They need to trust you by the time Fujino wake up Homura-san and there is no much time left."

"My master has a last card for these two days, Priest Greer, and that is the best one. Those women will need all the allies they could get then and I will be there, handy for them to get me."

Nagi made a slight reverence to show his agreement with Greer.

"And when, will I have the chance to meet your master, Homura-san? He must be a very powerful sorcerer to invoke such powers and still keep you safe."

"Oh, that will happen very soon Priest Greer, be sure of that. My master is also eager to meet with you; he wonders who will you handle the upcoming events with the High Priestess…"

Nagi left the sentence floating unfinished with uncertain, ironic voice.

"Reassure your master the Priestess won´t a problem. I have an expert taking good care of her."

Nagi knew Greer´s strategies. The Priestess was as honest and naive as all the other Himes with the remarkable exception of Shizuru Fujino. Priestess Yukariko truly believed every word she said at the temple and was convinced the Doctrine was acting for the good, even their most atrocious acts. For Nagi she was a piece on the game but a piece with power. In spite of it, his master had decided to let Greer to maneuver as he wanted…for now and he had to support that decision.

"Good times are coming for our mutual collaboration Priest Greer. I got some information at the Fujino house that you will find _extremely_ interesting."

Greer frowned, waiting for the information that for his surprise was truly a revelation.

"Yesterday at sunset, Inna Kuga arrived at the Fujino house with her family."

Greer laughed loudly. "A bountiful time we live since we will use Hime power to destroy all Himes once and for all."

And of all Himes, the ones Joseph Greer hated the most were Svetlana Fujino and Inna Kuga. And now, he will have both of them at the reach of his fist and this time, it will be no exile to save Kuga.

**VIII.**

Natsuki woke up very early that morning. The surroundings were completely different from what she was used back at home and maybe because that, she was awake and alert despite the long trip. The Fujino house had big and thick stone walls, with small windows. In her opinion, it was a fortress in all senses and not really a house.

The city was not the marvelous thing Ryo claimed it was either. For Natsuki, it was ugly, smelly, loud and dirty. Some of the buildings were interesting nonetheless, the Fujino´s house was one of them but some others were…horrible, like that Malleous Dogma. One could feel chills just by passing through. Her grandmother taught her early in her life that every object, thing, animal or being had a soul, an essence that emanated positive or negative energy. That energy was the source for the magical powers for good and evil. That building had a bad soul. Nothing good could come from it.

In the courtyard, the early morning was still gray and cold when Natsuki was already stretching and doing some cuts in the air with her sword. She never left her sword down and always practiced two or three times at day. Natsuki´s sword was a long double edged sword with a silver hilt and inscriptions engraved that had been part of her family for generations. Since Saeko was never the warrior type, her grandmother promised Natsuki the magnificent weapon was for her once she will know how to use a sword properly and had her Child. That would be the sign she was a complete warrior woman ready to inherit the sword and the responsibility to take care of it. The day Natsuki dreamed Duran´s name and they were ready for her calling ceremony was the best day on her life. Once Duran appeared from the deep forest, she knew that was the part of her soul she was missing since she had conscious. After the calling ceremony, her grandmother crowned her day with the sword and Natsuki will never forget her grandmothers words when hand it the treasure.

"_You can inherit a great gift, but once you have it, you have to deserve to keep it."_

And Natsuki worked hard to keep the gift, to deserve it. That morning, she was lost in those remembrances, attacking and blocking in the air against an imaginary attacker, feeling the sword as a part of her own body with every move. Everything felt natural until when spinning on her axis to block an attack from behind; her sword clashed suddenly not air but metal and her eyes met a blonde mane framing a pair of red eyes.

"_What? How this happened? No one was behind me a second ago!"_ Her mind was screaming and her mouth was slightly opened while she was frozen looking at her sudden companion.

Her sword clashed with the edge of a long naginata, stopping her spinning movement so suddednly and absolutely that her elbow ached. It was like clashing a wall.

"Ara, don´t tell me I got you by surprise?"

The voice was tuneful, the face speaking was serene and perfect in her calm, the red eyes deep and keen as the naginata. The last thing Natsuki was expecting contemplating those eyes was the sudden movement waving her sword aside and the flashing attack coming immediately after. It was only by reflex that she could move and block the fast attacks following one after other.

The blonde woman was taller than Natsuki and despite her graceful appearance, very strong. And she was a stunningly good fighter with the naginata. Natsuki had practiced combat with spears before but this level of combat was new for her. After a couple of minutes that were like hours, she was sweating abundantly, realizing that she was in disadvantage against Shizuru´s skill with the long weapon. However, surrender; ask for time or considerations were not valid options. It would be a shame for her.

Every attack she tried was easily blocked by the naginata and was followed by a fierce response, however Natsuki was already reading the others patterns. After the blocking, the next attack was always a variation on Natsuki´s left side. As a right handed swordswoman, Natsuki though it was logical for the other to consider that as her weaken side. Natsuki let her opponent to keep thinking that while she prepared her counterattack.

Taking advantage of a slashing descending attack from Shizuru´s naginata, Natsuki didn´t blocked this time but eluded it by mere inches with a flexible move and just when she thought she had Shizuru under her sword; she felt the sharp edge of the naginata on her throat and heard, at the same time, the furious growling from Duran.

The two women froze in that instant, green eyes fixed with red ones.

"Duran!" Natsuki called after few seconds with strangled voice. Those seconds Duran kept growling, showing gigantic fangs, inches away of Shizuru´s face, Duran´s fur coat was bristly on his strong spine, in a menacing picture showing how mad he was.

Natsuki stepped back slowly while Shizuru lowered the naginata. Duran stepped back as his master but kept a guttural growling as warning.

"Natsuki, are you ok?"

Duran´s husky voice brought Natsuki back. She was still becoming aware of the other woman strategy. It was a set up from the beginning to make her fail and she failed. Shizuru always knew that attack was coming.

"Natsuki?"

"Yes," Natsuki finally managed to answer, looking at Shizuru standing in front of her, completely calm and confident. "I am fine."

"I am sorry," Shizuru spoke looking alternatively at Duran and Natsuki, "I didn´t mean to surprise the two of you that way."

"Your actions speak differently, Fujino-san. They say that you did want to surprise me." Natsuki said coldly. If it was something she hate, that was failing.

"Shizuru please, call me Shizuru."

Natsuki was still looking at her somberly and that, for some reason, made Shizuru feel sad. She was surprised to find Natsuki awake and training so early, with the soft haze of the morning surrounding her. Natsuki was moving gracefully from the distance, so focused on her training, so vital in her movements that Shizuru felt a strong desire to be part of it, to dance with Natsuki in that imaginary battle.

"I didn´t meant to hurt you either," Shizuru emphasized looking openly at Duran´s icy gaze and then, at the deep green eyes of his master. Shizuru was appreciating now the real essence of the young woman. Dueling with someone was seeing that persons as he or she really was. An Natsuki was quiet, distant, not talkative, serene, and certainly rude in her comments but, open and transparent as a summer morning.

Duran was fur coat was appeased now and walked interposing his body between them to stand closer by Natsuki´s side and face Shizuru to ask with deep voice, "Why did you do that then?"

Shizuru looking at the silver wolf, thought Natsuki must feel very safe and complete having Duran´s protection and company. In the same way, she surprised Natsuki earlier, the Child surprised her appearing from nowhere just in the right time she could hurt his Master and for sure, he would have attacked if her intentions were have been really to hurt Natsuki. That bond between Child and Hime was something she didn´t know. And she didn´t meet someone like Natsuki before either. She wasn´t looking for attention or exhibiting herself, she was prideful in the same way some wild animals were. Like that wild wolf she had as a Child, the young woman was proud and lofty by nature. Natsuki was not trying to be pleasant with her or with anyone; and unlike Shizuru, she wasn´t wearing any mask either. Natsuki's gaze was so wide open and transparent that Shizuru felt vulnerable just by looking at her. She could never open to a stranger that way. Breathing calmly and hiding those emotions, she answered Duran´s question lightheartedly but looking at Natsuki.

"I noticed a weak point in your defense-attack combinations and thought it would be good to show that to you in a way you would remember."

After a visible huff, Natsuki reluctantly had to admit Shizuru was right. She showed her a weakness and weaknesses were mortal in combat. That was the best training session she ever had and it was no way she could forget about it.

"You are a very good fighter….Shizuru-san." Natsuki said huskily looking aside and blushing slightly with the acknowledgment.

Shizuru thought that was the most beautiful vision she ever saw before.

"So, are you sure mother?" Saeko was questioning Inna, still reticent. "This wouldn´t be the first time we have to take the heaviest part of the deal thanks to Svetlana Fujino."

"That is not fair Saeko. I have always taken the decisions affecting our family by my own. Svetlana never tried to influence those decisions."

"But we were the ones leaving!"

The same old grudge after so many years. Inna took a deep breath asking silently for the patience to understand her daughter and make her understand.

"Saeko, I accepted the exile because it was the best to protect us. You were still a child, I was weakened; it was too early then to confront the Doctrine. For them and maybe for many other people, we were punished with exile but in fact, that was the only way to remain safe. We left and lived in peace, you had Natsuki and she grew up free, away of the Doctrine´s influence. Svetlana stayed here with her family. I assure you, she had the worse part of the deal by far, I won't tolerate…"

Inna couldn't continue and Saeko couldn't argue her mother, action she was about to decidedly engage in; because the combined growls from Yurka and Ryo alerted them to watch outside by the window. From the tall window, wrapped by the morning dew, they saw the frozen moment when Shizuru broke Natsuki defense putting the naginata on her throat. Saeko tensed, holding her breath with a soft moan, she was about to scream but an iron hand on her shoulder stopped her.

They saw the two younger women lower the guard and talk for some time. Duran was there with Natsuki and it was nothing to fear but Saeko was still restless despite Inna's efforts to calm her down.

"They were just practicing Saeko, Shizuru is not the enemy."

"She will be once the prophecy is fulfilled." Saeko insisted finally voicing her biggest disagreement with her mother with angry voice.

"You are so, so mistaken dear daughter. That is the though the Doctrine has been promoting against the Fujino family but that is a lie. Because we never accepted that lie and never accepted their hypocrisy is that they hate us that much. Be sure Saeko, they hate us, to the Fujino family AND our family."

Saeko remained in an obstinate silence when a knocking in the door distracted her attention.

"She is finally here," Inna mentioned with obvious relief.

Inna opened the door for their visitor and Saeko was surprised to see a very young and fragile woman, with delicate features and soft gray eyes. She was wearing some old spectacles that made her look like the weirdest kind of owl… a very lean one.

"Saeko, please meet Yukino Kikukawa. She is taking a great risk coming to talk with us today. She is a Hime." Inna did the introduction with a respect and a deference that intrigued her daughter.

Saeko succeeded hiding her surprise also due other reasons. The Kikukawa family left from Novosibirsk, the capital for the Doctrine of Worship, generations ago. They were as old as every Hime family but always distant of everything that matters. Or at least, that was what Saeko thought. The tattle about them used say they didn't care about anything because they were not warriors like the others.

After the proper introductions, Saeko wondered how would be the kid's Child since no apparent animal was accompanying her unlike the other Himes they meet on their way to the Fujino house. The day before was a sunny day despite the cold and during their trip towards the Fujino House the caravan crossed with that young girl with the golden Lion, which was very normal and the redhead siblings. That Hime girl had a small but noticeable black spider on her shoulder while walking on the streets, Saeko who didn't like bugs, thought it was very scary. But this one, had nothing with her and contrary to Natsuki, she knew it was rude to ask something like that. Inna's voice took her out of her guessing.

"Yukino-san is a very special Hime, Saeko" the old woman said smiling, "you don't see any Child accompanying her because her Child is very special too. That's why it's very risky for her to be here. Due her Child's nature, she had to be physically separated so she can visit us. Yukino is coming from very, very far away."

During the next hour Yukino related both Kuga women how she used ancient underground passages beneath the city to reach the Fujino family house unnoticed, the journey from her secluded home and the purpose of her presence there with them.

"I was with Fujino-san before coming to meet you Inna-san. She already knows what I will tell you."

Yukino explained them, how in the last months using hers and her Child's unique abilities, they detected several energies flowing and converging on Novosibirsk. They were ancient energies that she never saw before and very unfortunately, very dark ones.

"I don't have a personal memory for this kind of feeling but Diana does," Yukino explained, "The same evil energy pattern flowed five hundreds year ago when the Fujino family lost their Child."

"Do you mean it is the Red Dragon energy coming together? So, the prophecy is truth!" Saeko stood up fixing alarmed eyes on her mother.

But Yukino was slowing denying with her head.

"Please Saeko! Let Yukino-san to explain."

After Inna's scolding to Saeko, Saeko sat down again and Yukino took the lead again, calmly but making a very importat previous remark.

"Fujino's hydra Child won't be an evil energy, Saeko-san. We, all Himes and our Childs, belong to the light. We were conceived by the Gods for goodness."

According to Yukino's explanation, the energy she and her Child were feeling was not as older as the Hime's and Child's energies and it was unmistakable evil and corrupted. It was only one similar evil print on Diana's memory.

"The Obsidian Lord."

"What? How is that possible? He was destroyed trying to destroy Natalya Fujino and the Fujino family back then." This time was Inna the one who interrupted Yukino's abruptly and realizing, apologized with her heart beating hastily.

"Unfortunately, there is no mistake, Inna-san. That's why I sent an extremely secret message for Svetlana-san and took the risk for coming. The dark energy convening matches that of the Obsidian Lord."

Inna looked at the young Hime and felt a shiver on her spine. It wasn't over. Yukino's sorrowful gaze told her it was more, and it was worse.

"There is more, right Yukino-san?" Inna finally asked steeling herself.

Yukino nodded affirming that Svetlana's had the same suspicious than Saeko-san, thinking the evil energy belonged to the Fujino Child coming back for its promised retribution. The Fujino name was long known for having big and powerful hydra dragons as Childs on the ancient times. The memory of having a dragon Child was drowsy in Svetlana after so many centuries. She as all women in the Fujino family, learned how to live without a Child, with the constant feeling of a deep emptiness in their souls; with a fire burning, aching to be released in their spirits. The Red Dragon energy was truly an overwhelming energy, as it was recorded in Diana's memory with fire, but the most disturbing fact for Yukino was that this strong and radiant energy was not present at all.

"We are not feeling the Red Dragon energy, Inna-san, Saeko-san. Not in this house, not in Novosibirsk and not in any known place of the world."

After a stunned silence, Saeko finally found her voice to ask.

"How is possible you can affirm so categorically something like that, Yukino-san? Is that you can 'feel' any energy, in any part of the world?" Saeko's tone was a bit upset but Yukino's simple answer left her speechless.

"Yes."

Inna thought it was finally time for Saeko to know the extent of Yukino's power uniqueness.

"Saeko during this time of darkness, there are so many things we have forgotten. I told you Yukino-san has a very unique Child. We have seen very diverse Child's during our lives but we have never seen something like hers. Very few Himes have actually seen the Kikukawa´s Child."

"The Gods created the Childs at the same time they created the Himes, and we all have a living being as our lifetime partner; they are our soul mates and give us our magical power. They born when we born and die with us."

"Yukino's Child is different. Her Child is the first one. Born with the first Hime in the Yukino's family and will die with the last one, if that day ever came; her Child is millenary. Yukino's Child is the more ancient and wisest Child in the world. Diana is a tree."

Saeko's eyes opened to the revelation. "But …a tree?"

"Don't say it like that. Trees are living creatures Saeko, as us, as our Childs and any other living creature. This one is special, not only because Diana has been alive during all humankind history but also because Kikukawa's ability is to connect with this tree and through it, connect with any other tree or living vegetation surrounding us."

After a pause to let her daughter time to assimilate and understand the information, Inna prepared her closing remark.

"So, when Yukino-san tells you that she can feel all different energies in the world, it is true because that's Diana's ability. Old trees die and new ones grow reaching the sky, but Diana is always present. She can connect deeply with earth and all earth's creatures' energies. Diana's memory is everlasting and the Kikukawa women can connect and dive in this vast ocean and network of flowing energies and memories."

"But that is terribly!" Saeko said offhand, feeling a sudden compassion for the young woman. "That's such a terrible burden for your family."

And then, realizing a very important issue, she added, "We call our Childs, how do you…?"

Inna sent a reprobate gaze for her daughter but Yukino smiled. "Connect with Diana?"

Saeko nodded while Inna, who already knew the answer for that question, kept her gaze lowered.

"We connect with Diana at birth and we keep connected with her until we die."

"Oh, that's unique too. So, your mother is also connected with her." It was an affirmation but Saeko interrupted her argument when Yukino denied slowly.

"No, Saeko-san. Only one Hime can be attached with Diana. It is the same as with you and your Child." Due her isolation, Yukino talked about her uncommon family situation very few times but Diana had a lot of memories about it. The revelation was never easy.

"All Kikukawa women die giving birth Saeko-san. One dies for the other to live. We all grow alone and we never see our lineage. Physically at least, our energy always remains with Diana. I am the only Kikukawa alive as my mother was and my daughter will be and so on until the time ends."

Looking at the young girl in front of her, Saeko thought that fate was a terribly burden. _"How the Gods could be that cruel with these kids?"_

As if reading her mind, Yukino closed the subject with one last sentence, "Don't be sad for us Saeko-san. We live very consciously every minute of our lives and we are blessed to know the time of our departing. In fact, you could say that we chose our ending time when we decide to mate and give birth."

Amazingly, it was Yukino the one trying to comfort her.

"Now you understand why Yukino has such importance as a Hime, Saeko. When the Doctrine of Worship started to distort the meaning of the ancient beliefs, a group of Himes decided that the best way to keep Kikukawa's lineage safe was keeping them away. They are the ones who have really kept Hime history safe and the keepers of the real wisdom, not the Doctrine. This is why, is also very dangerous for her to be here. Nothing can happen to Yukino-san, it's our duty to protect her and to take her back home safe."

Hearing Yukino's story, Saeko forgot about the reason Yukino was there. She took the risk to be separated from her Child and be exposed because a real thread was approaching. That was the real thing they had to focus on.

"So, if the energy you and Diana are feeling is from the Obsidian Lord, the prophecy won't happen? The Fujino family is not recovering their Child?" Saeko pointed still affected by all the revelations.

"The real prophecy states that the crime against Natalya Fujino five hundred years ago, detaching her from her Child with the use of dark and evil arts could not last forever. The Himes and their Childs are divine gifts and gifts can't be rejected. The Obsidian Lord deprived Natalya and all Fujino women from their Childs but he also paid the price for using those deviated arts."

"This is the time marked for the Red Dragon to return and it was told, it will come for retribution. However, this retribution was not against humankind as the Doctrine has maliciously spread; regardless that most people betrayed Fujino family on behalf of the Doctrine, the Red Dragon revenge is against the Obsidian Lord and the Doctrine that supported the Obsidian Lord at those times."

Inna took some time to think. That didn't make sense. They were hoping for the time of the arrival as the beginning of a bountiful time, as their chance for really expose the truth about the Doctrine and stop their abuses. But now it seemed an even darker time was coming.

"What really concerned me the most and the main reason I decided to come here to talk personally with you and Svetlana-san is the source from where we felt the Obsidian Lord's energy emanating." Yukino's eyes had such a deep veil of concern when saying those last words that Inna's heart shrank in her chest.

"Where?" She asked with strangled voice.

"Here. Svetlana's house."

Inna stood up and walked to the window. The morning haze dissipated with the sun, the sky was cloudless of a bright and deep blue. It was still an icy winter morning but the house gardens looked shinny greens with several climbing plants, trees and shrubs of diverse kind. Svetlana loved the flowers and during spring time, the garden was wonderful to see exploding with colorful flowers and birds. Now between the dark green foliage for the nearby winter, Shizuru's red kimono was highlighted.

The granddaughter of her beloved Svetlana was walking on the gardens with Natsuki; the training session ended long ago but they stayed. Inna figured out that Shizuru made Natsuki stay and succeeded. Unlike Natsuki who was husky and serious, Shizuru was smiling radiantly as the morning.

**IX.**

The space was in the most complete and unnatural darkness. Nothing alive could live in such dense absence of light. However something was there, throbbing as the pulse of the earth. In the middle of the space, a presence emanated the most complete fury as complete was the darkness.

He was furious. Year after year, decade after decade, century after century, his only eagerness was to break free to take revenge. His hate dated from centuries ago when he was still a man. He forgot the meaning to be a man long time ago but his hate remained pure, growing and intensifying with the ages, as the darkness surrounding him. He was hate.

And he was wrathful because the dark mirror that showed him his most hated enemy and his most precious mean for his upcoming revenge showed nothing. That night the mirror was blind, that night he couldn´t slip into her dreams. He couldn´t steal her breath of life. He couldn´t commandeer her power. He could not possess her.

He was liquid darkness fulfilling everything when he felt his presence. His servant arrived and was not alone. He brought fresh souls to feed him, to make him stronger for the confrontation to come. Sweet and fresh souls to devour, the more innocent they were, the stronger he gets.

"You will be mine. I will be your darkness and you will be my red death, I will be your owner and you will be my red wave of destruction. You will be mine…Shizuru."

* * *

Thanks.

Quick note: When I was researching about the Childs for this story, Yukino's one was kind of troublesome. You all know well, Diana was kind of different that all the others. Then, I was inspired by an ancient tree, two thousand years old that lives in Mexico and it's amazing.


	4. Chapter 4

Again, I have to start this time saying I am sorry for the long delay… I am back, hopefully to stay until the end. I re-wrote and corrected the previous chapters and upload new versions. No major changes so far, just some adjustments. Hopefully they will be more clear and understandable now (and with fewer errors!).

Because the extra kick I needed to move ahead, get a grip and catch up with the story, this chapter is heartily dedicated to Atlantis Lux.

Thanks to the readers and reviewers.

**Warning:** Story rated M. I know, not too much has happened… yet, but it will come. The rate includes intimate encounters between two females as well as other sexual content and also other disturbing themes and/or violence.

**Disclaimer:** Sunrise owns Mai Hime and Mai Otome characters. All the characters and situations depicted in this story are fictitious.

**

* * *

**

Killing Kiyohime

by Galadan

**BOOK ONE. The Awakening.**

**X.**

_I fell for her the first time I saw her under the silver light of the moon. I fell completely, irremediably… helplessly. I didn´t know it in that moment but I realized it later, when it was too late. Maybe it was always too late. If there is light into the darkness, she was that light. She seemed to belong to the night under the moonlight and she was beautiful…oh, so beautiful and relentless. I should have known then I was already lost. I should have known then she would be the only one who could be ever able to kill me._

**Novosibirsk 1399. Two days before Winter Solstice. **

I have never been eager to please anyone; but I wear a mask all the times. I have no fear of anyone but no one can truly see my 'real' self.

My beloved grandmother is the only exception because she was an even better pretender than me, and we are the only ones able to read the other. Our perfect façade lure many people toward us just to get our very gentile and graceful disdain. I have never been interested in to give anyone anything more than that.

Despite those facts, here I am trying to be pleasant with this young and wild girl.

We have been walking during a while after her sword training but she doesn´t seem interested in talking or asking anything to me and maybe because she looks so reticent and so distant, so unwilling of my company that I have to stay and ask her odd questions so I can hear her voice.

"Your technique with the sword is very good Kuga-san, very different from the style we are used here in the city."

A low and sullen 'hmmmn' is the only sound I get regardless my best and most brilliant smile. She didn´t even look at me. After acknowledging I was a good fighter and saying my name, the youngest member of the Kuga Clan remains in a stubborn and disturbing quietness. It is a bit surprising when she suddednly stop walking and turn, looking back at me with brilliant eyes.

"Natsuki," was the only word she says.

"Excuse me?" I must have missed some part of the conversation.

"You can call me Natsuki," she explains finally. "My grandmother says we shall be reciprocal with our peers."

That´s right; I told her to call me by my name but I was still referring her by her family name. She was looking at me with those amazing green eyes, waiting.

"Thank you…Natsuki."

And before I could avoid it, a sincere smile is showing in my lips. I notice it but it is already too late to hide it and Natsuki´s gaze is so open and straightforward that I thought it was fair enough to let it be that way.

The sun is rising rapidly making a clear, limpid day as Natsuki´s eyes and is getting warmer. It is still a beautiful day before the hardness of the winter for come. Unfortunately I don´t have more time to enjoy either the day or the company of this reluctant girl. A servant comes to me with a message from the government building. I am one of the city Counselors and there will be a lot to do for the next days, my presence is required. Also there is an idea bugging in my mind where my line of work can be useful.

My day was crowded and busy far past sunset, I haven´t had meal since breakfast, feel tired and a bit overwhelmed with the attention some people is giving me. Since our ´forced visit' to Malleus Dogma several days ago, Mai Tokiha and Nao Yuuki have been extremely cautious with me. We are the only ones who know the real reason behind all those people burned almost every day and the three of us were equally surprised to know that this morning was the exception. No one was punished this morning, and for the first time in days, I can feel some relief. The scavengers must be on the other hand, very upset, together with the Doctrine´s executioners.

It was a tough day, I have good news for Svetlana and our guests, I want to go home as soon as possible and the last thing I wanted was to find that little man waiting for me at the entrance of the Government building.

"Good evening Shizuru-san, seems you had a pretty busy day, so I took the liberty to come to pick you up," he dares to tell me with that insidious smile of his. Nagi Homura, the smart little brat that we have to tolerate in our house.

I am sure I look perfect and that he can´t see anything through me, but he is a good guesser.

He is waiting with the carriage´s door opened for me to get in, with that confident attitude and that smile, as if challenging me to refuse. I am in fact; about to refuse indicating that I love to walk on icy nights but never have the chance. Prime Minister Kanzaki and his brother chose that very time to get out of the building. They are the main reason me and my family has to bear the brat.

"Homura-san! So good to see you, I see you came to pick up our Counselor."

Reito is always too nice and charm with everybody but in particular with me. I know I can´t cheat or tease him as I do with others. He is a bright and clever man with refined good manners. As me, he also wears his own mask. We knew that much about us and still respect each other. His brother and Prime Minister, Rei Kanzaki is also nice but more…reserved and distant.

No matter how much I insisted I didn´t need additional help or protection, Reito insisted even more for me to take Homura. The reasons were Homura´s vast experience dealing with important and noble people as well as politics, the fact that he was well known and respected for the regular citizens and the scarcely spoken concern that someone could feel tempted to attack the ´fallen Hime´ with this ´sensitive' solstice so close to be celebrated. After so many years, centuries in fact, Fujino family was again gathering a position. It was not the one we used to have centuries ago, but we were on the path to at least, be trusted again and the Prime Minister and Reito as my supporters' didn´t want to risk that in any way. Svetlana suspected the request could be part of their political agenda; since there were subtle signs pointing that Reito could have more than just political ´interest´ towards me.

The decisive argument that finally made me relent on the subject came from Svetlana herself one night. "Take the man, Shizuru," she told me without lifting her eyes from her lecture "sometimes is better to have your enemies closer than your friends."

I look at the handsome man standing in front of me, smiling and I find hard to think about him as an enemy, but Svetlana rarely miss the mark. She distrusts Reito as much as she dislikes Homura and I am wondering why.

"Good evening Reito-san, Prime Minister. I was about to say Homura-san that I am in the mood for a walk tonight. His gentle offering won´t be necessary this time." Reito´s glance turn serious at my plans but then I find him smiling again.

"Great, then we will have chance to walk and talk a bit," he says offering his arm to me.

So, it will be either Reito or Homura but seems there is no escape for me tonight. Between the two of them, Reito is definitively more bearable.

After asking Nagi to take the Prime Minister back to the Kanzaki Court, we were left alone to walk to my house. With the carriage it is a five minutes ride as much. Walking as slow as Reito is doing now it could be a good half an hour. He must have something really important to tell me.

"I heard you have visitors on your house," he says surprising me for getting right into the point so soon. Regularly, he prefers to be more cryptic.

"Your informant was correct," I say matching his tone…for now.

We keep walking in silence several minutes, it's already late and there is no one around in streets. Reito seems either lost in his thoughts or deciding what's the best course of action for whatever in his mind. My hand is still on his arm and I can feel him tensing before he stops the march.

"You are doing a wonderful job in the city government Shizuru." He is looking at me and there is no nice smile on his face. "Rei and I have great expectations for you. It will be really…hard for me if you risk that for something that it is not significant."

Again, I look at him with an equally serious gaze. We are standing in front of each other but Reito still have my arm grabbed.

"What exactly do you mean Reito?" It is late for being that delicate and my grandmother is surely expecting me to have dinner with our guests."

"That´s exactly what I mean Shizuru; your ´guests´ are not the more pleasant visitors we are having these days. Inna Kuga was exiled almost 40 years ago for opposing and confronting the Doctrine, you know that."

It´s true, I knew that, as a general fact. As a tale that people talks about with the distance of time. 40 years is too much for a life, my mother was a child and I was not even close to be born. I never expected to have them as visitors and certainly, I never expected Inna Kuga to have that close friendship with my grandmother. Svetlana has never told me a word of Inna Kuga, her family or why she was exiled. But I remember their encounter last night; I remember the way they were looking at each other. Like it or not, Inna Kuga is important for my grandmother. Unfortunately, I can´t tell anything of this to Reito.

"This is the most important celebration of our culture, Reito. I think it could be expected the Kuga clan would come. They are one of the sacred clans, they are Himes, no exile can change that. All the Clans will be reuniting for this unique occasion," I make a pause and smile confidently, trying another approach. "Besides, it is only appropriate for the ´fallen ones´ to be the host for the ´exiled ones´ don´t you think, Reito-kun?"

My playful tone was not successful with Reito this time. Seems that is he is really concerned for something and that is probably not the reason he is voicing.

"You don´t understand Shizuru. Taking them in your house was the worst decision you could have ever made."

Grabbing both of my arms, Reito pull me closer so suddednly that my hands end on his chest trying to keep the minimum distance between our bodies. He is practically hissing on my ear but surely for someone looking at us in the distance, the action will seems something completely different. Awesome, this scene will be a great fuel for the rumors and the gossip.

"Greer hates Kuga, Shizuru! The Doctrine is not an enemy that YOU among all people want to have now. I won´t be able to defend you if Greer take it against your family!"

I put more effort pushing him away as gently as possible but firmly while try to look calm and cold for him. The scene is enough as it is to make it looks also as a lover's dispute.

"The Doctrine has no prohibitions for who we can take as guests in our houses, Reito. They haven´t gone that far yet. And I really value you concern, but you are overreacting." I look at him serenely and decided.

Collecting himself, he also tries a new approach. "Granted, you are right. But why take the risk? Kuga and her family can stay anywhere else. Some people of their clan still live at the city. Having them in your house will only exacerbate the Doctrine, Shizuru; I am telling you as a friend and as someone who…cares a lot about you."

He is looking intensively at me, with a more controlled aspect now, still serious but not desperate as he looked seconds ago.

"Trust me Shizuru. Please, play safe and ask them to leave you house." After saying that, I can see his hand slowly moving to my face, however a discrete hoarse breaks his intention and we booth turn to see Shion standing at a prudent distance of us but literally glaring at Reito.

"My apologies Shizuru-san," she said after a couple of seconds and now looking at me, "your grandmother was concerned and sent me out to check if something was delaying you more than usual."

If Reito is upset by the interruption, his face is not showing it. Now is again the same charming man smiling innocently.

"As I was saying, we have guests Reito-san. I better hurry to join my grandmother," I say as I turn to join Shion.

"Shizuru-san…"

Seems this is one of those occasions he is not willing to just let it go.

"Do me a favor," he says, his smile now somehow sad, "Well, two favors actually. Please, at least consider my…advice."

I nod cautiously, I can really consider it which doesn´t means that it will change anything. "I assume that´s one. What would be the other?"

"Ask your grandmother why Inna Kuga was really exiled for."

Now I am surprised. I though we already knew the reason but seem that Reito knows something I don´t.

Shion walked me silently back home. I have grown up with her, her family serving in my family´s guard for generations. I trust her and I know she trusts me as well, but she didn´t ask me or comment a word. When we finally arrive, Svetlana is impatiently waiting and it´s noticeable in her angry tone.

"Those are really good manners Shizuru. At least send a messenger if you are so delayed. And hopefully you are so for a good reason." After saying that, Svetlana didn´t wait for my answer, walking instead directly to the kitchen to order the dinner to be served.

I decide to let her calm and during dinner we had a quiet time with our guests. Neither one of the women are in the talkative mood so I have to use my best skills to get the chance to hear a bit about how their day was around our house and other trivialities.

By the end of the dinner, I think is the best time to bring up something I discussed with Mai that morning. For the first time in centuries, all Clans will be reunited for the solstice celebration, I have personally never met most of them and tomorrow we will have a council reunion with some of the Clan Leaders at the Government building. I asked Mai to invite Inna Kuga to that meeting and probably that was the reason Reito insisted to talk with me tonight. Mai should have told him about it even when it is a Hime issue and not one related to the government, the city or the solstice celebration.

If Mai was the one telling Reito, she didn´t foresee his reaction, because she not only agreed but also gave me a signed parchment invitation for Inna. The same one I have in my hands now while Svetlana and our guests are sitting in front of the fire.

"Kuga-san," I say standing up in front of the woman who is looking back curiously at me, "On behalf of the Tokiha clan I would like to deliver this invitation to you."

Inna looks at my grandmother before taking the parchment and unfolding it to read. She takes a deep breath and her eyes are brilliant when she looks back at me again.

"After so many years, the Clans will be together again… the circle, almost completed." A pause. "I am honored dear Shizuru, but I am afraid I won´t be able to attend."

Inna looks decidedly at me and before I could say anything, she adds "I won´t be able to be there but the Kuga Clan will be present. Natsuki will be there for us."

After some seconds nothing happens and surprisingly, Natsuki and I are the only ones looking disconcerted.

"WHAT?"

Natsuki is the first one to react, practically screaming the question and standing up in front of Inna.

"Grandmother, are you…" I hold my breath but fortunately, Natsuki stop herself on time before using whatever adjective she was thinking to use. Even the big wolves seemed to shrink by looking Natsuki´s attitude or by fearing Inna´s reaction to Natsuki´s.

As I supposed, when Inna Kuga makes a decision it is made and nothing changes it.

During almost half an hour Natsuki argued, asked for her mother´s assistance (which never came) and got angered to an impassive and immutable Inna. It was like talking to a rock. A really big one. The decision was taken and nothing changed it.

When Natsuki ran out of arguments and fell on silence, Inna talked to her.

"You knew you will the clan leader one day. Well, that day has come, Natsuki."

And after saying that, Inna stood up and handed Natsuki the parchment invitation and the pendant that she had around her neck. That was the stylized symbol of their clan and each clan´s leader had one. To wear it, you have to be a Hime and the leader of your people. That pendant was a sacred stone passed generation through generation. I have only seen ours once, when I was a Child. Svetlana kept it in wood box and look at it also showed me the most terrible gaze in my grandmother´s eyes. No Fujino had worn it since hundreds of years ago. For Natsuki, to take that pendant seemed a huge responsibility; but for us, taking it was a burden we had to carry.

Internally, I am surprised that Inna is giving something that important to Natsuki so lightly, so unceremoniously. The poor girl is standing looking alternatively at the pendant and her grandmother. Even Saeko looks a bit heartbroken but keeps silent.

I look at Svetlana silently asking her to do something but when she speaks; her words are not really what I am expecting.

"Shizuru seems that Natsuki will need some…support, for tomorrow´s meeting. Maybe you can help her out a bit."

Now is my turn to stare at my grandmother. And when I turn to see Natsuki, what I see is an angry glare of pure and cold fury towards me. Of course, she thinks this is my fault. And probably it is. When I talked to Mai it seemed like the best way to bring all the Clans together. Inna was exiled but was still a Hime! I never expected her making this decision.

Inna´s next order do very few to improve my position. "You are the Clan leader now but I am still your grandmother. Don´t let our host waiting, Natsuki. Show some respect. Go."

We were literally kicked out of the room. I can understand Natsuki´s anger, I feel myself angry and with the sensation of being a peon on other people´s game. First, it was Reito, now Svetlana and Inna, and I am not used to that.

Natsuki didn´t wait for me, leaving the room with long, angry strides. I have to run (elegantly, of course) to catch up with her pace. She gets out to our front garden and just stands there, the almost full moon is high in the firmament and I realize that by now is almost midnight. The silver light falls on her tearing off glints of silver from her long hair. She is giving her back to me, I can she her muscles tensed, her fists clenched.

I get closer to her, looking for the best words and I find myself trying to say something and …failing! The words die on my lips, twice. I can´t think on the best words to say. I should not care about her reaction. I don´t know her, she is not my friend, she is nothing to me… But I care. Maybe because I know she is the most authentic person I have ever met is that I care and that I can´t just say something carelessly.

Without really think it, I put a hand on her shoulder carefully. I was almost expecting to be rejected but she let me touch her and after some seconds, turns to see me. I can see her eyes clearly under the moonlight; her green eyes are almost surreal under the silver light.

"I am sorry," is the only inappropriate phrase I could say, holding her gaze. I definitely didn´t think before saying it.

For my surprise, she doesn´t looks that angry anymore.

"It is really…not your fault." She says and looks at my hand in her shoulder and back at me.

"I am sorry," I said again retiring my hand while blaming myself almost immediately. I never apologize and here I am apologizing twice. Thrice if I count this morning! Gods in heavens.

"Is something wrong?" Natsuki asks me gently but coldly. "You don´t have to apologize for everything," she adds plainly, even she noticed my own embarrassment with myself. I will have to get a retribution for that in the near future, but not tonight. It has been enough for one day.

"It has been a long and eventful day for both of us Natsuki, that´s all." I say sighing and it is true.

She nods in agreement, silently. I am learning that with Natsuki there are no wasted words.

I asked her to sit in one of the wide stone bannisters we have in the garden and we stay there in silence until I am literally shivering with cold. I have an overcoat over my work clothes but the night chilliness still gets through me.

"Maybe we should get in Shizuru," she says seriously after a quick look at me. Duran in some point came, and lie down at Natsuki´s feet, silent as her master both of them looking at me with something close to sympathy.

"Do you think you have punished me enough?" I ask with my best hurt tone.

"What? I was not punishing you!" she says alarmed, opening big eyes.

"Well, you chose the scenery on the first place, remember? I came here following you. You were the one upset and angry."

"I…Err...wait, but you suggested staying here!"

Natsuki is struggling trying to find arguments and I could swear she is the one embarrassed now.

"Well, it seemed that Natsuki needed some time and that liked staying here, even with the cold." Natsuki gets speechless finally, failing to find another argument.

I am trembling but I am also enjoying being by the side of this woman that doesn´t want my company but stays nonetheless and that is so adorable to tease.

Suddenly, she takes her cloak and put it unceremoniously over my shoulders, adjusting it on the front, fixing her eyes on me defiantly. I am the one speechless now after her silent gesture. She looks clear, sharp into the light, with silver sheens in her hair and eyes contrasting with the shadows and the black of her hair and clothes. She looks dangerous and I am amazed staring at her change.

"I like being here, yes," something close to a smile shows in her face, "but now you can see I am not punishing you either."

I smile at her as well. We are even. We stayed a bit longer before Natsuki stand up to get in.

In the hall, we can still see some illumination on the fireplace room and we wonder if the other women would be still there.

I promise Natsuki to take time tomorrow to explain her how the meeting will work and other suggestions useful for her in her new role. She seems calmed now and more acceptant of the order of the things but still I want to be reassuring to her.

"We will go together, Natsuki" I said sincerely and in my heart, I know I really mean it.

* * *

"Well, that strategy was really a surprise, Inna."

Inna was standing in front of the fireplace lost in her thoughts.

After the unceremonious and sudden decision of leadership change for her clan and the exit of Natsuki and Shizuru, Saeko shot a dead glare to Svetlana and left the room with Ryo at her heels, leaving the two older women alone again.

Svetlana was not really expecting an answer from Inna. So, she waited as she used to do when they were young and Inna got really mad for something. One had to wait for the storm to calm down.

Eventually, Inna came back and sit by her side.

"She has to get stronger and that is the only way. One can be taught to be a leader as much as you want, but you will only become a leader by being one." Her beloved Inna was still as stubborn and tough as always.

"Likewise, you can say that as much as you can Inna, but I know why you really did it. I appreciate it, you probably don´t know how much I…care for what you did, but it is unfair for Natsuki." Svetlana´s voice was broken despite her best effort to keep it still.

By hearing it, Inna turned to see her quickly, all the tiredness fading, looking at her with intense green eyes.

"Sveta, please don´t say that. I knew this day might come. I never imagined it will be this hard though. I am not just trying to protect Shizuru. I am trying to protect everybody. If Yukino is right, and surely she is and the dark lord is somehow rising from hell or wherever he has been this ages, then Natsuki will have to be a leader not only of our Clan but for all Himes. Putting that aside, I am too old now; Saeko is not a warrior, never has been and never will be. I gave Natsuki the sword many years ago; you know she is now the only one who can protect Shizuru."

Svetlana bit her lips to not reply that she knew that, but Natsuki doesn´t. Inna had already taken the decision and acted accordingly. She can only trust on Inna´s instincts and prey that her friend was right. Svetlana could not stand the firm gaze of the other woman and turned the see the fire, still crackling; she knew she should be showing more strength but this night it seemed too much to accomplish for her. Tonight she needed to feel comforted. And as if reading her mind, still strong hands pulled her and Svetlana wondered why Inna thought she was old. Resting against Inna´s side and being embraced by her still felt like the safest place on earth.

* * *

Hope you like it ;)

Thanks.


End file.
